1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a radiation image read-out apparatus for reading out a radiation image stored on a stimulable phosphor sheet by exposing the stimulable phosphor sheet to stimulating rays which cause it to emit light in proportion to the stored radiation energy, and photoelectrically detecting the emitted light.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When certain kinds of phosphors are exposed to a radiation such as X-rays, .alpha.-rays, .beta.-rays, .gamma.-rays, cathode rays or ultraviolet rays, they store a part of the energy of the radiation. Then, when the phosphor which has been exposed to the radiation is exposed to stimulating rays such a visible light, light is emitted by the phosphor in proportion to the stored energy of the radiation. A phosphor exhibiting such properties is referred to as a stimulable phosphor.
As disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,258,264 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 56(1981)-11395, it has been proposed to use a stimulable phosphor in a radiation image recording and reproducing system. Specifically, a sheet provided with a layer of the stimulable phosphor (hereinafter referred to as a stimulable phosphor sheet) is first exposed to a radiation passing through an object such as the human body to have a radiation image of the object stored thereon, and is then exposed to stimulating rays such as a laser beam which cause the stimulable phosphor sheet to emit light in proportion to the stored radiation energy. The light emitted by the stimulable phosphor sheet upon stimulation thereof is photoelectrically detected and converted to an electric image signal, and the radiation image of the object is reproduced as a visible image by use of the image signal on a recording medium such as a photographic film, a display device such as a cathode ray tube (CRT), or the like.
The radiation image recording and reproducing system using a stimulable phosphor sheet is advantageous over conventional radiography using a silver halide photographic material in that the image can be recorded over a very wide range (latitude) of radiation exposure. More specifically, since the amount of light emitted upon stimulation after the radiation energy is stored on the stimulable phosphor sheet varies over a wide range in proportion to the amount of said stored energy, it is possible to obtain an image having desirable density regardless of the amount of exposure of the stimulable phosphor sheet to the radiation, by reading out the emitted light with an appropriate read-out gain and converting it into an electric signal to reproduce a visible image on a recording medium or a display device.
A He-Ne laser, a semiconductor laser, or the like is used as the stimulating ray source for emitting stimulating rays. However, as is well known, the light output of such a laser gradually decreases with the passage of operation time. When the light amount of stimulating rays thus decreases, stimulation energy for the stimulable phosphor sheet becomes low and, as a result, the graininess of the visible radiation image reproduced based on the read-out image signal deteriorates (i.e. becomes more perceptible). Consequently, the reproduced visible image becomes rough, and the image quality thereof becomes low.